Elektra Natchios (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Demetrios Natchios (paternal uncle) Alexia Natchios (paternal aunt) Hugo Kostas Natchios (father, deceased) Christina Natchios (mother, deceased) Orestez Natchios (brother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Female | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 130 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Greek | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Assassin, Adventurer, Mercenary, former student and dancer | Education = College Graduate; Studied political science at Columbia University, New York City | Origin = Elektra was born and raised in Greece. She was a mercenary for S.H.I.E.L.D., an assassin, and a dancer. | PlaceOfBirth = Unspecified island in the Aegean Sea | Creators = Frank Miller | First = Daredevil #168 | HistoryText = Elektra once defined herself by the men in her life: She was the daughter of a powerful Greek diplomat and the girlfriend of blind American law student Matt Murdock. Her father's assassination, however, left her emotionally shattered, and she withdrew from the world. Her choice led her to Japan, where she attempted to penetrate the secret fraternity of martial artists known as the Chaste. Befriended by the organization's leader, Stick, Elektra honed her fighting skills. However, Stick saw that her hatred of the world was all-consuming and ultimately asked her to leave the Chaste. Determined to prove herself to her mentor, she infiltrated the rival organization known as The Hand. Wise to her plan, the Hand instead tricked Elektra into killing the sensei with whom she had studied before Stick. Elektra continued to serve the Hand thereafter, becoming corrupted by their ways. Eventually, she rebelled against her handlers and fled Japan. For years, Elektra worked as a bounty hunter and assassin for hire. Having undertaken a contract in New York City, she crossed paths with the blind adventurer Daredevil, whom she learned to be Matt Murdock, her former lover and a former student of Stick. Daredevil disapproved of Elektra's chosen profession, but the two still cared deeply for one another. Together, they fought the Hand, until the Kingpin, the most powerful figure in East Coast organized crime, hired Elektra as his chief assassin. In that role, Elektra clashed repeatedly with Daredevil. Finally, she was contracted to kill his best friend and law partner, Franklin "Foggy" Nelson. When Foggy recognized her, Elektra realized she could not carry out the contract and spared his life. Soon after, the psychotic criminal Bullseye determined that the only way to regain his status as the Kingpin's chief assassin was to kill Elektra. Bullseye impaled Elektra on her own sai, and she died in Matt's arms. Unwilling to part with one of its most talented operatives, the Hand attempted to resurrect Elektra and place her fully under their control through a magic ritual. Stone, a member of Stick's order, completed the process, bringing Elektra back to life after Daredevil had purified her spirit through sheer force of will. Now purged of the Hand's corruption, Elektra left Matt's side, determined to find her own place in the world. At one time, it appears that Elektra has joined the Chaste in their mountain. The Snakeroot, a part of the Hand, used John Garrett to get Elektra's essence because John has merged minds with Elektra. The Snakeroot took Elektra's essence from John and placed it in a corpse of which they name Erynys. Erynys was tasked to get the About Face Virus for the Snakeroot in order that the merger of the corpse and Elektra's essence can become permanent. Stone goes to help Daredevil find the About Face virus but Erynys was able to stab Stone from behind preventing him from using his invulnerability against known threats. But before Erynys could end it, Elektra arrives forcing Erynys and John Garrett to flee. Upon finding the virus, the Snakeroot arrives to take it. Daredevil and Elektra fought to prevent the virus from being used by the Snakeroot. The Daredevil Hellspawn joined in since it is also interested in the virus. During the battle, Daredevil decided to use the virus on Hellspawn. As the Hellspawn transforms into a real person, Erynys, angry at the loss of the virus, stabbed the Hellspawn as he comes to life, killing him. Erynys then seek to complete her life by killing the original, Elektra. During the battle, as Erynys chokes Elektra from behind, she asks Daredevil to kill Elektra so that she could be his lover again. Daredevil, thinking Elektra will find a way, threw her two sais at her. Immediately, Elektra using her skills, was able to reverse their position. However, the sais pierced Erynys body and into Elektra's shoulders. The evil essence that is Elektra returned to her. The Hand, under Gorgon, attacked both Wolverine and Elektra, placing them in their service. Elektra assumed control of the Hand. Elektra was replaced by a Skrull who took over The Hand, the goal of which was to attract the attention of the "heroes" and provoke them into discovering the Skrull infiltration. After the invasion was stopped, Elektra emerged from a downed Skrull ship with other people who had been abducted and replaced, and was taken into S.H.I.E.L.D. protective custody. However, S.H.I.E.L.D. was replaced by H.A.M.M.E.R., and she was not dealt with well in custody. She initiated a break out when Paladin attempted to collect an $82 Million bounty on her head, and she was able to defeat him and escape. She joined Heroes for Hire and during Daredevil's reign over Hell's Kitchen, Elektra tired to infiltrate in Shadowland and helped the heroes to prevent Bullseye's resurrection. | Powers = Hypnosis: Elektra has demonstrated the ability to mesmerize others, and as such make them see illusions or other phenomena. Mind Switch: Elektra's strangest gift is her ability to "throw" her mind into those of others. For instance, she was able to track down her enemy, Ken Wind, by temporarily "borrowing" people's minds and acting through them while she hunted around for her prey. *''Discern Target: This temporal mind control enables her to literally sniff out the psyche, or intent, of her targets. It saw extensive use during Elektra: Assassin, in which she was heavily reliant on only her ninja powers. It is unknown how long the effect lasts, but Elektra has gone a full two days or more in another person's mind while they zoned out in hers. *Discern Location: This "mind jump" ability might explain why Elektra is always a step ahead of her competition, or seems to know where her target is at all times. An extreme example would be the time she murdered an ambassador in South America. The man was sitting against the wall when Elektra sought out his mind and trusted her katana to enter his heart in the perfect spot. Unerringly, it did: the sword pierced through thick walling and the politician was slain where he sat. The unusual addition of her telepathic skills makes Elektra an omnipresent assassin, to say the least. '''Telekinesis': Elektra has demonstrated telekinetic abilities. Telepathic Communication: She can communicate telepathically with individuals possessing similar levels of mental discipline, such as the Chaste. Precognition: She can have some precognitive visions, and see Glimpse of future events Mind Shield: Elektra has Demonstrated an ability to remain hidden and undetected by other Telepaths. By using a Telepathic technique that she learned during her time with the hand, Elektra can create a mental shield around her mind keeping herself hidden from not only other psychics but mind locating machines like Cerebro. Silent Scream: A high powered Chi based Scream Originally used by Shang-Chi, By focusing on her Chi and puckering her lips together Elektra can use this technique to perform a High pitched scream that can render a person Permanently deaf, and/or by furthering focusing on one target can kill. | Abilities = Assassins Instinct: Nick Fury can attest to the usage of this eerie mind control in person. In the 90's, he conducted scientific experiments on the captured assassin and found strange morphology in her brain that explained her phenomenal reflexes, yet sane rationale. Elektra moves with heightened primal instincts but the more evolved parts of her brain remain intact, preserving her intelligence. In other words, she thinks like a woman and strikes like a cobra. Master Martial Artist: Elektra is proficient in many martial arts originating from China, Siam(Thailand) and Japan. While many of them are unstated, Ninjutsu is the most noticeable one. Weapons Master: She is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are Okinawan Sai which are her usual weapons of choice (it is presumed she may have trained with all Okinawan Kobudo weapons), katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and (shuriken) throwing stars. Peak Human Physical Conditioning: Elektra is an Olympic-level athlete and gymnast. Stealth: Due to her ninja training, she can blend in with the shadows and remain undetected by most humans. Skilled Acrobat: She is an excellent acrobat capable of many difficult feats. Expert Marksman: Elektra is skilled with throwing weapons and sharpshooting. Nervous System Control: She can control her nervous system enabling her to deaden her body to physical pain, control her emotions, and even her bleeding rate. Pressure point locator: She can Locate different pressure points around a persons body. She can incapacitate, paralyze, severly injure, or kill a person. | Strength = Elektra trains daily and has exceptional strength. She possesses the normal human strength of a woman of her age, height and build that engages in intensive regular exercise. While the exact amount of weight she is ultimately lift is unclear, she is at least able to lift 260 lbs, which is twice her own body weight. Marvel Official handbooks classify her as Athlete. | Weaknesses = Psychic Feedback: It is unclear what the limitations on her psychic ability are. She may be limited by touching distance or to minds easily affected by persuasion; the last time Elektra tried this trick, it was with S.H.I.E.L.D. Elektra was not born with this interesting gift: she mastered it through training and refinement with The Hand. Their fighters share similar powers, which means each of them -- including Elektra -- are mentally linked to The Beast, the relentless demigod of The Hand who has haunted her since she broke rank. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Elektra’s primary weapons are her twin sais, long daggers with narrow blades and twin blade guards. She can use them to slash, stab, and throw. She is also proficient with the katana, sansetsukon (three-sectioned staff), and other martial arts weapons. Video-games *Elektra appears as a playable character in Electronic Arts' Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects, along with other well-known Marvel characters. In this video game, she fights against Daredevil who has been altered by an imperfect chip and wins, but then she is defeated by the magician Imperfect: The Wink. *Elektra is a Playable character Marvel ultimate alliance. in her Simulator disk, she faces Bullseye in the Omega base. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Marvel Directory }} hu:Elektra Category:Hand members Category:Telepaths Category:Martial Arts Category:Fencing Category:Precogs Category:Flight Category:Ninjas Category:Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate members Category:Natchios Family Category:Formerly Deceased